


All Those Never Answered

by LetsJustWrite



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Epistolary, Gen, So much angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-13
Updated: 2015-05-13
Packaged: 2019-07-05 19:32:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15870282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LetsJustWrite/pseuds/LetsJustWrite
Summary: Thousands of letters were written from Hogwarts over the years, but some were never answered. For there was no one to answer them.





	All Those Never Answered

**Author's Note:**

> Originally published on Fanfiction.net on May 13, 2015

Dear Father, was written across hundreds of parchments, hundreds of letters. But some were never answered. Some were never gotten. Some were never sent.

Because there was no one to send them to. There was no one to get them. There was no one to answer. Because for some the fathers were gone.

Dead or murdered they were gone.

The child scrawled across the parchment Dear Father and stopped. What should he write to a man he had never seen, a man he believed to be dead, a man who he thought, should surely have been a great wizard? There was nothing to write. The child put the letter back in his suitcase which was falling apart and forgot about it. Years later, dark eyes with a sign of red in them saw the letter and looked at it with contempt. The parchment was crumpled up and thrown into the fire where it burned until it was nothing but ash.

Dear Father was written on a letter that was folded up tight and kept safe in a secret place next to a pink umbrella. The parchment was blotched in tears and next to it was a piece of paper telling a child his father was dead. Once in a while big hands grabbed the piece of parchment and more tears were dropped onto it.

A hand with freshly bleeding scars wrote in as neat letters as it could make Dear Father. Then it stopped. What could the boy who the hand belonged to ask his dead father what he hadn’t asked his father’s best friends? His father wouldn’t answer the letter, it would never be sent. But the boy still wanted answers to what he had seen. He raised his quill again and stopped. There was nobody to ask.

Dear Father wrote the child crying over the letter and blotting the ink. Though he could not remember him his godfather had told him a lot of stories about his father and the child missed what he had never known. And now he would write to his father, forget what the bullies had told him. But he didn’t. For he had nowhere to send the letter and no one to answer it. And he cried alone.

**Author's Note:**

> Challenge: Journey to Hogwarts  
> Prompts: Write a letter fic between a Hogwarts student and his/her parents


End file.
